Frozen
by Gemkat5
Summary: Sarah finally realized to move forward she needs to go back. Now she's ready to claim what's hers. This is a oneshot. **This is for mature readers only.**


Disclaimer: The only thing I claim to own is the insane idea that formed this story. Everything else is borrowed.

Summary: Sarah finally realized to move forward she needs to go back. Now she's ready to claim what's hers. This is a oneshot. ****This is for mature readers only**.**

A/N: Special thanks to my friend Imp who helped to make this flow a whole lot better.

**Frozen**

Sarah opened her eyes to find herself standing before the goblin king. She didn't bother to glance around at the dismal surroundings, she knew it was his castle they stood in, a structure which had remained derelict since she had last been there. No, her focus remained upon the king himself as he stood frozen in place, with his eyes open, glazed and unseeing, seemingly encased in frost.

She had dreamed of him many times, standing like this, attired exactly as he was now, a cream colored shirt baring the center of his chest, his medallion proudly displayed for all to see. His black cape with its high curling collar making him appear as regal as was his right. His black pants fit him like a glove, hugging lean thighs, narrow hips, and an endowment that quickened her pulse. His black boots snuggly fit his calves and shone as though a thin layer of ice covered them..

At first she had been frightened of these visions of him, at what they could mean. Was he watching her? Waiting for the right time to come back for her? But, nothing had ever come of them, so she had simply ignored them. Then, over the years, she had grown a fascination for theses visions, and a desire manifested within her. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to feel the skin that he taunted her with, she wanted those captivating eyes to look upon her and grow warm with recognition and desire.

But he was untouchable, his eyes never wavered from their blank stare, his lips never curled into a grin, sardonic or otherwise, and it spurred that desire within her even more. Then the dreams had started where she would be face to face with him, just as she was once before, only in different circumstances with different rules. Sometimes you had to go back to go forward.

It was within a dream that she had learned how to take herself back to the place it all started. Not her parent's bedroom by the side of a crib, nor the top of a hill by a dead tree, those beginnings had already ended. This beginning started at the end. She had to go back to move forward, the best advise she had ever been given by any Labyrinthian, and now she stood before him, older, wiser, and ready to claim what was hers.

She stepped closer, her breath leaving her lips in a fog from the chill in the air, her eyes staring at his despite the blankness that looked back at her. She raised a hand to his face, self assured and confident with only a touch of wonder, and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Her breath caught in her throat at how cold his skin was. It truly felt frozen under her warm touch.

Raising her other hand to cup his face within both palms, she inhaled deeply as color returned to his face under her palms. She caressed his cheekbones, watching in amazement as his skin thawed, like an airbrush lightly adding color to a pure white canvas. She ran her fingertips along his jaw, his chin, and lips. Her breathing became uneven as his lips filled with the color of wine, almost scarlet in contrast to the rest of his paleness. She stepped closer and rose on her toes to gently press her lips to his, chaste and yet not so, before returning her heels to the stone floor. Satisfied that his lips were as warm and inviting as she had dreamed, she stepped back slightly and continued to caress him, sharing her warmth to bring him life.

With a slow hand she ran her fingers along his temples, his forehead, his swept back brows, and around his cold unseeing eyes. She waited with bated breath for the reaction she had dreamed would come, then exhaled slowly with disappointment when nothing happened. Undeterred, she stepped close to him again, placing both hands at the sides of his face to glide them upwards, over his ears, and into his hair. The soft sound of crackling came to her ears within the lifeless atmosphere, his hair glowed at her touch, and rejuvenated itself right before her eyes.

She splayed out her fingers to catch as many strands as possible, following the flow of golden white locks down past his shoulders, then waited and watched in anticipation with no reaction from him forth coming. Unwaveringly, she placed her hands at his neck, caressing his throat with the pads of her thumbs, then slid her palms down to his collarbones, tracing both sides simultaneously under his shirt to the rounds of his shoulders.

She continued downward, her eyes focused on her hands, on his skin, as the soft tint of life entered his body under her attentiveness. With open palms she ran her hands over the subtle muscles of his chest, slipping her thumbs under the chain, under his medallion, so she didn't miss one spot. With her fingers splayed, her palms flat upon his flesh, she explored his body with slow meticulous caresses.

A pleased half smile touched her lips when she felt his nipples harden under her touch, a thrill shiver ran up her spine at the feel of his heartbeat thumping steadily, goosebumps pocked her arms as she continued gliding her hands along his torso to the waistband of his pants. She used one hand to caress the untouched area at the center of his body, curling her fingertips under her palm when she reached his medallion. Then dared to raise her gaze to his face, hoping, expecting to notice a difference.

She frowned slightly at noticing no change in his cold eyes, her determination wavered just slightly before she clenched her jaw with resolve. She placed her hands at his waist, and pulled his shirt up from his pants. Touching his cool bared skin with her warmed hands, she ran them up his back, pressing herself against him as her fingers glided over his shoulder blades. She felt the renewed warmth emanating from him, seeping through her where her body touched his.

Daringly, she placed her lips at his neck, kissing his skin with delicate lips while her arms and hands roamed over his back, erasing the coldness like chalk from a board. She took his earlobe between her teeth, teasingly biting it while letting it slide from her mouth. She stepped back at the ragged breath she heard escape his lips, once again watching his face in anticipation with bated breath. Then his eyes shifted, ever so slightly, to where she stood before him. they dilated to focus upon her, and filled with instant recognition.

"Why have you come?" he asked in a strong voice that surprised and thrilled her at the same time.

"I got your message," she answered, stepping closer to him, expecting him to move, to retain some space between them, but he didn't. He remained frozen in place, letting her come to him, a quirking of his eyebrow his only movement.

She placed her hands at the sides of his neck, leaning up against him to show him her intentions, her sincerity. She inhaled sharply as his hands grasped her hips, holding her to him with minimal effort. Before he could say anything, before she could change her mind, she pressed against him and rose on her toes, tilting her face to the side, letting her lips hover over his tauntingly.

He swooped upon her, claiming her mouth with his without any hesitation, his hands shifting on her body to hold her more securely. His tongue pushed through pliant lips to find hers waiting and willing to explore and caress with heated abandon. She moaned against him, falling into him with her arms around his back, her hands clutching his shoulders from behind. He bend forward, spooning her into his body, letting her feel the passion she had awakened.

He shifted his stance, gathering her in his arms as his lips left her mouth to trail hotly down her throat. She felt herself being lowered upon softness, his hand caressing up her thigh from her bent knee. She kissed and licked at his shoulder, his collarbone, his bicep, while he positioned himself upon her, covering her with his weight.

He ground into her, biting her neck as she gasped in pleasure, throwing her head back while pushing her hips against his. He took a deep ragged breath, the warm air fanned her skin to create another sensual sensation. She pulled her arms into herself, groping and exploring his lower back, then slipped her hands between soft leather and smooth skin.

She gasped with slight awareness at the feel of the cool skin of his buttocks, but lost any coherent thought when his mouth found hers once more. He pressed her further into the bedding which he had magically taken her to, his tongue searching and exploring her mouth leisurely. She liberally buried her hands into his hair, holding his head down over hers until they ran out of air.

Breaking their kiss, they looked upon each other with impassioned eyes, both of them breathing raggedly. He tilted his head slightly, opening his mouth to say something, when she grabbed both sides of his face to forcibly pull him down upon her again. Bucking and twisting her body under his, he allowed her to roll them over, curious as to what she would do to him given the chance.

She bent over his chest, her legs straddling his hips, and landed butterfly kisses all along his skin. Moving his shirt out of her way, she ran her tongue over a nipple, smiling evilly at his sharp intake of air as the nub became taut with arousal. She shifted herself to repeat her action to the other one while his hands gathered her dress that bunched up at her hips. She sat back as he pulled it upwards, raising her arms to let him remove the thin material. In return, he waited for her to remove his shirt before lying back to enjoy her attentions to his body.

Not wanting idle hands, he slid them along her thighs to her hips, then up her ribs, and finally cupped her full breasts. She sat back to let him fondle and play with her, throwing her head back with closed eyes while he pinched and teased the nipples between his fingers. She gasped aloud and clamped her hands into his hair when he sat upright to claim a breast with his mouth. His tongue flicked and teased the taut tip, suckling on it gently until she whimpered.

She ground her hips while holding his head to her breast, rubbing her body over his with urgent desire. He flipped her over to her back, his mouth still clamped over a breast, to allow her to remove his pants. Her deft hands found the buttons hidden within folds of material, and popped them open impatiently. Once she had his pants over his ass and halfway down his thighs, she reached between their bodies to take him in hand.

He growled within a rush of air at her unexpected action, then groaned with pleasure deep in his throat when she didn't let go. His hips moved of their own accord as she stroked him with a firm but pleasant grasp. He had planned to taste every inch of her before making her his, but his heightened sensitivity from being awakened only increased the sensation of her forward attentions on him, and he wasn't able to think much past finding release. It had been far too long since his body had felt pleasure such as this, he needed her more now than ever before.

With his upper body raised up on his arms, he slowly moved his body back until she couldn't hold him any longer. He lowered himself over her, taking her mouth in his just as she would complain. Her hands embraced his back as he positioned himself, her hips rose under him in anticipation. He felt her moist heat and all thought of everything except her faded to the back of his mind. She moaned in pleasure as he eased himself down, sliding into her with slow calculated motions. His mind was filled with the feel of her, pulsing and constricting around him.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, moving herself to match the rhythm he had set himself to. She moaned aloud, relishing the feel of him as he fed the desire she had dreamed of for so long. Their breath mingled as a sheen of sweat covered them, moving their bodies as one while staring into each other eyes.

"This is forever, Sarah. There is no going back."

"I didn't come back to leave. I came back to move forward."

The End or The Beginning ~ However you wish to look at it, it's still only a oneshot.


End file.
